villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dumah
Dumah is one of the villains from the video games: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2. Dumah was voiced by Simon Templeman, who also voiced the titular Kain and several other villains in dark fantasy series, such as Matthias Pavayne on the television series Angel and Loghain Mac Tir in the video game Dragon Age: Origins. Personality In both his Sarafan and vampire lives Dumah was recognized because of his honorable and chivalrous mentality. As a Sarafan he demonstrated prudence, practicality and inquisitiveness. While as a vampire Dumah was regarded as one of the least brutal and cruel of Kain's councilmen, as he preferred to have his enemies/food die in combat against his clan. He was likewise regarded as the proudest of Kain's warriors, who valued reputation in combat and would be shamed of the idea of dying in an undignified manner. Raziel would describ Dumah, as he found him skewered to his throne: "My brother, Dumah – a powerful warrior, in life. He would have burned with shame, to have me find him here like a stuck pig." However, he was also noted for his complacency and hubris in unlife and would often underestimate his opponents, which in turn lead to both of his deaths at the hands of vampire hunters and then the wraith Raziel, respectively. His overconfidence in his own strength made him believe that he was greater even than his own master, a sentiment shared with his brother, Turel. Despite these character flaws Dumah was at least grateful enought to thank Raziel for having released him from his torpor resulted from impalement. Story Sould Reaver 2 Dumah was formerly a Sarafan Inquisitor, who hunted down the vampires of Nosgoth to near-extiction, as ordered by Moebius. He participated at the raid on Janos Audron's refuge, alongside fellow inquisitors Melchiah, Zephon, Turel, Raziel and Malek, and witnessed as Raziel removed the ancient vampire's heart. The Sarafan left the refuge, taking with them Janos' heart and the Soul Reaver blade. Dumah and his Sarafan brothers (sans Malek) are killed by the wraith Raziel, who came from the future to inquire about the Reaver blade from Janos. Dumah and Rahab fought the wraith Raziel together. Dumah and his fellow commanders would be later martyred by the Sarafan Order, with a mural room inside the Sarafan Stronghold being dedicated in their name. Five hundred years later the stronghold would be repurposed for yet another order of vampire hunters led by Mobius. The killing of the Sarafan was ultimately revealed as being part of a predestined time paradox through which Kain would be provided with the Sarafan corpeses which he would ressurect as his vampire lieutenants. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Centuries later, when Kain rises his vampiric empire, he resurrects Dumah as his third lieutenant, the others being: Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Turel and Raziel. Dumah, along with Turel, were the ones who were ordered to throw Raziel into the abyss when he was labeled as a traitor, obeying the order without questioning Kain. After that, all the vampire clans scattered through Nosgoth. Dumah and his clan, the Dumahim, moved to the Ruined City, where they built their own empire. Dumah became over arrogant, believing he was invincible, and this opened him to an unexpected attack. His clan was almost decimated by human vampire hunters, and Dumah himself was chained to his throne and impaled by spears, living the rest of his days as a wandering soul in the spectral realm. After Raziel arose from the abyss as a wraith, he went after Dumah for revenge, entering Dumah's territory and finding his soul wandering around his corpse. Raziel removed the spears from Dumah's body, allowing him to re-enter his body. Dumah thanks Raziel, however the wraith tells his brother that he hadn't forgotten who threw him into the abyss and intends to kill him. Dumah replies that his time in the limbo has honed his strength, and that now he was more powerful than even Kain. Raziel tries to fight him, but his attacks are useless against Dumah, so instead he lures Dumah into his furnace, where Raziel incinerates him. As Dumah's soul exists his body Raziel devours it, as a result gaining Dumah's constricting power, allowing Raziel to create a rope of energy around his enemies. Powers and Abilities Sarafan Martial Training: '''As a former Sarafan commander and inquisitor Dumah was highly skilled in vampire hunting and adapt in the use of various weaponry, especialy the use of polearms. He was, in terms of pure physical strength, the most powerful of the commanders. '''Vampire Physiology: After having been turned into a vampire Dumah gained augmented speed, reflexes, strength and agility. But, this also meant that he obtained all of the vampire weaknesses: infertility, bloodlust, sunlight, fire and impalement. He later overcame the weakness towards sunlight. Dumahim powers: Over his many centuries of life Dumah evolved into a juggernaut type undead being. His body was covered with organic body armour which granted him resistence towards most forms of physical atacks. In addition he gained complete immunity towards sunlight and boundless levels of strength, able to produce short term temblors by punching the ground. He was not by any means invulnerable, however, as his body still had thresholds that could be reached. He could be rendered completely paralysed should his body be impaled with at least five stakes. An immense amount of fire proved more than able to melt away at his armour and burn the rest of him alive, leaving his corpse as a chard husk. : '''Constricting: '''Aside from his physical advantages, Dumah also possessed some form of telekinesis called "constricting". By running in circles around an object or even an opponent, Dumah would release a coil of spectral energy that woud solidify abd tighten itself around said object or enemy. The object could then be moved around do to it being thethered to Dumah. The enemy that was tied to this energy coil would be squeezed to death or at the very least severely damaged. Trivia *As with the other vampire lieutenants, Dumah's name originates in Biblical mythology. According to the Jewish Bible, Dumah (alternatively written as Douma or Duma) was one of the princes of Hell, who punishes sinners in alongside his host of over twelve thousand attendants. Dumah was one of the fallen angels, identified as the angel of death and vindication. In Aramaic, "dumah" translates as "silence", and therefore Dumah was know as "the angel of silence". *Dumah was codenamed "Ronin" and "Ronin Boss" by the programming staff in order to reference the character's honorable personality and his fall from grace during his vampire years. His original vampire character design also borrowed subtle elements from samurai aesthetic. Navigation Category:Legacy of Kain Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Giant